The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
As image forming apparatuses, such as copiers and printers, inkjet recording apparatuses have been widely spread in recent years. Inkjet recording apparatuses can be classified into those of a serial type, in which recording is performed while a recording head is scanning across a recording medium such as a sheet, and those of a line-head type, in which recording is performed by a recording head fixed to the apparatus main body.
In order to continue high-quality recording with an inkjet recording apparatus, it is necessary to appropriately monitor deviation of pixels of ink ejected from an ink ejection nozzle provided in a recording head. To meet such a demand, in the field of inkjet recording apparatuses, a conventional technique is known in which pixel deviation is monitored by recording on a sheet a test chart constituted by a predetermined pattern, and checking for positional deviation of the pattern in the test chart.
A printing apparatus according to the conventional technique has printing heads disposed in a manner staggered in a continuous-sheet conveyance direction, and records a predetermined measurement pattern (a test chart) on a continuous sheet. In the measurement pattern, a line is formed to extend along a continuous-sheet width direction which crosses the continuous-sheet conveyance direction. The printing apparatus detects, by means of a test section, an amount of stepwise deviation in the measurement pattern in the continuous-sheet conveyance direction, and performs printing position correcting processing so as to prevent the stepwise deviation from increasing.